elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Anchors
|Dark Anchor (Legends)}} Dark Anchors are enormous interplanar machines that Molag Bal has created to merge Tamriel with his own Daedric Plane of Coldharbour. The purpose of the Anchors are to pull Tamriel into Coldharbour, thus merging the two realms together into a single, nightmarish hellscape. They will spawn periodically across Tamriel in set locations called Dolmens, which are in each subregion of Cyrodiil and every Alliance zone. All dolmens are protected by a large number of Daedric guardians that will appear continuously, until the Anchor is destroyed by deactivating all 5 Anchor Pinions, and killing a powerful Daedra once 4 of the 5 pinions have been deactivated. It is possible for higher level players to defeat the Daedric protectors and return the Anchors by themselves, however it is recommended to battle them in parties, as they will be tough competitors. For each anchor that a character destroys, they will be rewarded with a bonus to the Fighters Guild skill line, progress towards achievements, and a chest of loot. Rewards for destroying Dark Anchors are distributed evenly. Dark Anchors have a very similar use to Oblivion Gates, and they are summoned by Worm Cult Battlemages. The Fighters Guild offers rewards such as passive skills and abilities. Locations Aldmeri Dominion Auridon *Calambar Dolmen *Iluvamir Dolmen *Vafe Dolmen Grahtwood *Green Hall Dolmen *Long Coast Dolmen *Tarlain Heights Dolmen Greenshade *Drowned Coast Dolmen *Green's Marrow Dolmen *Wilderking Court Dolmen Malabal Tor *Broken Coast Dolmen *Silvenar Vale Dolmen *Xylo River Dolmen Reaper's March *Dawnmead Dolmen *Jodewood Dolmen *Northern Woods Dolmen Daggerfall Covenant Glenumbra *Cambray Hills Dolmen *Daenia Dolmen *King's Guard Dolmen Stormhaven *Alcaire Dolmen *Gavaudon Dolmen *Menevia Dolmen Rivenspire *Boralis Dolmen *Eyebright Feld Dolmen *Westmark Moor Dolmen Bangkorai *Ephesus Dolmen *Fallen Wastes Dolmen *Mournoth Dolmen Alik'r Desert *Hollow Waste Dolmen *Myrkwasa Dolmen *Tigonus Dolmen Ebonheart Pact Stonefalls *Daen Seeth Dolmen *Varanis Dolmen *Zabamat Dolmen Deshaan *Lagomere Dolmen *Redolent Loam Dolmen *Siltreen Dolmen Shadowfen *Leafwater Dolmen *Reticulated Spine Dolmen *Venomous Fens Dolmen The Rift *Ragged Hills Dolmen *Smokefrost Peaks Dolmen *Stony Basin Dolmen Eastmarch *Frostwater Tundra Dolmen *Giant's Run Dolmen *Icewind Peaks Dolmen Cyrodiil *Applewatch Wood Dolmen *Bruma *Cheydinhal Foothills Dolmen *Eastern Shore Dolmen *Great Forest Dolmen *Greenmead Dolmen *Niben Basin Dolmen *Nibenay Valley Dolmen *Northwestern Shore Dolmen *Winter's Reach Dolmen Other *At the end of The Wailing Prison, a dark anchor-like portal with multiple rings transports you and The Prophet to Tamriel *A magical projection of a dark anchor is seen within the Vision of the Companions in The Harborage *A very large dolmen is located at the top of the White-Gold Tower, and is destroyed during the related quest *At Gil-Var-Delle in Greenshade, a dolmen is found at the center, which is destroyed during the related quest *In Arenthia in Reaper's March, a dolmen is found in the courtyard of the Temple to the Divines and is destroyed during the related quest *The Great Shackle, a very large Dark Anchor is found at The Mooring part of the area *There are three dolmens located in Craglorn, all of which are unfinished and have stones jutting out in the middle. One of these dolmens is the Proving Grounds Dolmen, which is a part of the "Elemental Army" quest. The two other dolmens are unmarked, they are located southwest of the Howling Sepulchers for Upper Craglorn, and one northeast of Shada's Tear for the Belkarth Region. *The Unfinished Dolmen in Wrothgar is a dolmen that does not have a dark anchor but serves as a Group Boss site Creatures Normal: *Banekin *Bloodfiend *Clannfear *Draugr Archer *Draugr Bane *Draugr Champion *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Wight *Dremora Fearkyn *Flame Atronach *Flesh Atronach *Ogrim *Scamp *Winged Twilight *Xivilai *Zombie Elite: *Flesh Colossus *Frost Atronach *Grievous Twilight *Harvester *Lich *Spider Daedra *Storm Atronach *Watcher *Xivkyn Banelord *Xivkyn Cauterizer *Xivkyn Chillfiend *Xivkyn Dreadweaver *Xivkyn Soulbrander *Xivkyn Voidstalker Bosses: *Draugr Deathlord *Dread Bone Colossus *Dread Clannfear *Dread Daedroth *Dread Flesh Atronach *Dread Flesh Colossus *Dread Frost Atronach *Dread Grievous Twilight *Dread Harvester *Dread Lich *Dread Ogrim *Dread Storm Atronach *Dread Watcher *Dread Xivilai *Dread Xivkyn Banelord *Dread Xivkyn Cauterizer *Dread Xivkyn Chillfiend *Dread Xivkyn Dreadweaver *Dread Xivkyn Soulbrander *Dread Xivkyn Voidstalker Generals *Amkaos, Ranyu and Kathutet *Anaxes and Medrike *Lord Dregas Volar *Dylora, Jansa and Vika *Gedna Relvel *Glut, Hogshead and Stumble *Hrelvesuu *Menta Na *Methats, Vonshala and Sumeer *Nomeg Haga *Ozozzachar *Rhagothan *Styriche, Fangaril and Zayzahad *Velehk Sain *Yggmanei *Zymel Hriz Quotes Molag Bal yells when he deploys the anchor: *''"Your White-Gold Tower will serve as an anchor point for my dark machines!"'' *''"My minions will gnaw the flesh from your corpse!"'' *''"I will dominate this world, and all others in time. The strong should always command the weak."'' *''"The end of Nirn is at hand. Come forth and destroy!"'' *''"Destroy the body, and the animus is cast into the darkness. But the animus returns."'' *''"Wretched things, mortals. May a storm wash you into Coldharbour."'' *''"Your death will mean nothing to me. You are but a minor distraction."'' *''"Your pathetic attempts to save this world amuse me."'' *''"When oath-bonds are weak, there is pain, and shame, and darkness."'' *''"You must bow to me or die. Minions, destroy them!"'' *''"They serve by choice. They serve the strong. They serve me."'' *''"While the prey was distracted, the predator prepared to strike."'' *''"Weakling. Pathetic piece of filth. Leave while yet you can."'' *''"When you are destroyed, the flies will pick your bones clean."'' *''"We do sometimes admire our prey and secretly applaud when it cheats our snares."'' When summons he the lieutenants: *''"Lyris Titanborn. She was the best slave at the Black Forge. Whatever happened to her?"'' *''"Bend your knee to me, I'll give you a minion for each enemy you've slain. You will have an army."'' *''"The sacrifices you make are all done in my name. You are and will always be my servant."'' *''"The strong will cleanse the world of the weak. Cleanse, my pawn, cleanse."'' *''"The Battlemage has the amulet, but you have true power. Fight for me."'' *''"The strong will cleanse the world of the weak. Cleanse, my pawn, cleanse."'' *''"Throw aside the pawns, my knight. Until one day you are taken ."'' *''"Mannimarco's failures are your opportunities. You both shall serve me well."'' *''"Fool! Every drop of blood you spill to defeat me only gives me more strength."'' *''"I forged you in the soulfire in Coldharbour to be my tool. Prove your worth."'' *''"The plan is in place. You are but an inconvenience."'' *''"Varen's gambit nearly handed the empire to Mannimarco—and Nirn to me."'' *''"You think this is over, wretch? Tell yourself another lie."'' *''"The Prophet is a fool, and you are a greater one for following him."'' When he summons the generals: *''"Now you face my chosen soldiers. Kathutet, Amkaos, Ranyu! Destroy these worms!"'' – Amkaos, Kathutet and Ranyu *''"Kathutet, Amkaos, Ranyu! Time to torture some mortals!"'' – Amkaos, Kathutet and Ranyu *''"The Xivilai make excellent torturers and guards. Let's test them against you."'' – Anaxes and Medrike *''"Xivilai know no honor. Anaxes and Medrike will test their strength, not yours."'' – Anaxes and Medrike *''"Lord of Magas Volar, Bearer of the Daedric Crescent, serve me and destroy the mortals!"'' – Dregas Volar *''"From your sanctuary on Vvardenfell, I summon you, Lord Dregas Volar."'' – Dregas Volar *''"Loyalties are fickle among the Dark Seducers. Face now the least loyal but most deadly."'' – Dylora, Jansa and Vika *''"The Seducers are known for their subtlety, but I find they have many strengths."'' – Dylora, Jansa and Vika *''"From deep beneath Cyrodiil, I summon Fangaril! Consume them, each one!"'' – Fangaril, King Styriche and Zayzahad *''"Your flesh is nothing but mort meat to Fangaril."'' – Fangaril, King Styriche and Zayzahad *''"From deep beneath Morrowind, I summon the lich Gedna Relvel!"'' – Gedna Relvel *''"Let's see if you can withstand the might of Gedna Relvel, crimson witch of Mournhold."'' – Gedna Relvel *''"Think you're strong? Have some ogrim! Three of them!"'' – Glut, Hogshead and Stumble *''"Amusing. Let's see how you fare against these Ogrim."'' – Glut, Hogshead and Stumble *''"Deep in dark Nchurdamz, I found Hrelvesuu. Come forth and destroy!"'' – Hrelvesuu *''"Some of my pets are fascinated by the toys of mortals. Hrelvesuu, show them!"'' – Hrelvesuu *''"You will now be a gift to my most favoured pet, Menta Na."'' – Menta Na *''"The daedroth Menta Na has served me well. He will destroy you."'' – Menta Na *''"Many Dremora serve Dagon, but these serve me."'' – Methats, Sumeer and Vonshala *''"The Dremora know no fear, and admit no defeat."'' – Methats, Sumeer and Vonshala *''"Forged from ice at the heart of Coldharbour, Nomeg Haga will destroy you."'' – Nomeg Haga *''"Now you face my personal slave. Nomeg Haga, come forth and stop these worms!"'' – Nomeg Haga *''"My son, my child! Ozzozachar, destroy them!"'' – Ozzozachar *''"Ozzozachar, my son! I summon you from the skies!"'' – Ozzozachar *''"You've done well. Now it ends. Come, Rhagothan! Feast!"'' – Rhagothan *''"A mortal for you to feast upon, Rhagothan. You may feed now."'' – Rhagothan *''"Blood on the water, Velehk this way comes. Your doom is upon you."'' – Velehk *''"He'll tear you open and eat your heart raw. His eyes gleam red, his heart will never thaw."'' – Velehk *''"Some prefer knowledge to strength. Yggmanei gives me both."'' – Yggmanei *''"For your final test, meet Yggmanei. Even the Lord of Domination needs spies."'' – Yggmanei *''"Can you withstand Zymel Hriz, an atronach of lightning and rock?"'' – Zymel Hriz *''"Most atronachs are weak. Some are strong. Zymel Hriz, I summon you!"'' – Zymel Hriz After the bosses' defeat: *''"You've proven your strenght. Again."'' *''"You and I know how this ends."'' *''"Are you still working for the dim one?"'' *''"Good. I grant you permission to strenghten yourself with my minions."'' *''"That's right. Grind them into the dirt."'' *''"Drink in your victory. It won't last long."'' *''"We go through the motions again, I see."'' *''"The time remaining when you can still refuse me is dwindling."'' *''"May your enemies be broken and bloody."'' *''"I am patient. This world will one day be mine."'' *''"The plan shall go on, with or without you."'' *''"My subjects failed me. They deserved to be destroyed."'' *''"The effort was not for naught. Until next time …."'' *''"You are useful little worms."'' And after the anchor is destroyed: *''"Pointless. Ten anchors drop for each that is destroyed!"'' *''"I am patient. But not that patient."'' *''"I admire your tenacity, mortals."'' *''"Like all worldly things, you will in time wear and be used up."'' *''"I don't want revenge. I want your submission."'' *''"This will not finish me!"'' *''"The skins of those you love will fly as my banners."'' *''"I will ensure no tales are told of your valor."'' *''"You've done nothing, mortal."'' *''"Wretched mortals. Worms."'' *''"I don't want revenge. I want your submission."'' Ritual There are several rituals used to summon a Dark Anchor, they are recited by Worm cultists periodically: *''"Bring forth the blood offering! Let Coldharbour remake Nirn in its own image! God of Schemes, we offer this victim to honor you! Through the power of innocent blood, bring forth your anchor and let two worlds become one! Bind this world with your chains! Draw it ever closer to your realm!"'' *''"Bring forth the blood offering! Let Coldharbour remake Nirn in its own image! God of Schemes, we offer this victim to honor you! Through the spilled blood of an innocent, we call forth your anchor to jon our worlds! We submit to your will and call forth the chains of Coldharbour!"'' The Worm cultists will then either be sacrificed to Molag Bal or become alerted and attack the Vestige. Gallery Dark Anchor Full.png|Full view of a Dark Anchor darkanchorscreen.jpg|Underneath a Dark Anchor. TES Online Dark Anchor Destruction.jpg|Destruction Dark Anchors can cause. Daedric Titans can be seen in the foreground and background. TES Online Dark Anchor Imperial City.jpg|The Imperial City surrounded by Dark Anchors. TES Online Dark Anchor Inactive - Active.jpg|Dark Anchor ritual sites, when dormant and active. TES Online Dark Anchor Viewpoint.jpg|A Dark Anchor at a distance. Daedric Anchor Pinion.png|A Dark Anchor pinion. DarkAnchor.jpg|Dark Anchor falling from Coldharbour Dark Anchor Base.png|The base of the anchor Dark Anchor Destruction.png|A Dark Anchor being destroyed Dark Anchor card art.png|Dark Anchor in Trivia *Dolmen take their name from real life Dolmen, which are ancient graves of unknown exact origin from the early Neolithic era. *As of Patch 2.0.8, Completing a Dark Anchor for the first time will award experience. Patch 2.0.8 Appearances * ** * de:Dunkle Anker es:Anclajes oscuros (Online) it:Ancore Oscure pt:Âncoras Negras ru:Тёмные якоря Category:Technology Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Dark Anchors